The present invention relates to lasers, and, in particular, to free electron lasers.
Prior free electron lasers have used transverse static periodic magnetic fields to cause the free electrons to radiate into the laser structure. Such a laser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,513 and is incorporated by reference herein. As shown therein, an energetic electron beam input along the optical axis of the laser cavity interacts with a periodic magnetic static field and as a result therefrom radiates energy into the optical cavity from which the energy can be extracted. One limitation of such a laser is the use of a single electron beam.